Drugs and Medical Gear
“Faith heals all wounds.” — Ancient saying of the Orders Hospitaller. All Guardsmen carry a standard basic medikit, which can vary in contents and effectiveness from regiment to regiment. Advanced medikits are standard issue gear for Medicae in the field. Other medical help is available for most Guardsmen and other combatants, ranging from the simple to the sophisticated. 'Cast Spray' A variation of synth-skin, cast spray forms a tough rigid coating over broken limbs so the trooper can be more easily transported. The temporary cast has coagulants and counterseptic drugs laced into the material to help fight Blood Loss and infection (reduces Difficulty of Medicae Test to stop Blood Loss by one-step). Counterseptics These include a broad range of antiseptics and analgesics to fight off infections, either injected via a pre-packaged needle or ingested in tab form. When taken, a counterseptic drug gives a +20 bonus on any Tests made to resist disease or infections for six hours. Ghostfire Pollen Extract An incredibly dangerous liquid distilled from the condensed pollen of the Ghostfire flowers of Iocanthos, Ghostfire extract is the material from which the bulk of the Segmentum Obscurus’s versions of Frenzon are actually derived. The potency of the extract is such that the Imperium long ago concluded it was a far better idea to create a “lesser version” than lose soldiers to the overwhelming effects of a pure dose. A dose of Ghostfire pollen extract grants the Fearless and Frenzy talents and the Unnatural Agility (×2) trait. The effects last for 2d10 minutes. As a side effect, however, the user takes 1 point of Damage (ignoring Armour and Toughness Bonus) as he bleeds through his pores. Halo Commonly given to Penal Legionnaries, Halo creates a compliant state suitable for combat prisoner indoctrination. Users can be better readied and even made enthusiastic to meet their coming fate on the battlefield. Other heavily stressed troopers use it to forcibly induce a calmer frame of mind. A dose of Halo adds +10 on all tests to resist Fear and Pinning, but reduces Perception by -10, effects lasts for 1d10 hours. Kick A potent combination of neural accelerants and stimulants, Kick makes the user feel supercharged with energy. It is ideal for short-term assaults as the effects burn off rapidly inducing profound fatigue and listlessness for the next several hours. A single dose of Kick removes all Fatigue levels and provides immunity to Fatigue for 2d10 Rounds. Once it wears off, the user takes 1d5 levels of Fatigue. Rainbow A somewhat dangerous all-in-one injection covering almost anything that can be wrong with someone. It includes an anti-bacterial serum, a blood clotting agent, an allergen, poison and radiation antidote broad-band immune booster, vitamins, a white cell stimulator and a sedative. This much stimulation to the body’s system can also cause massive shock, but when faced with a life or death situation against an unknown ailment some medicae take the gamble. An application of this drug allows the patient to immediately re-roll any failed Tests to resist disease or toxins and automatically stops Blood Loss. However, users must also immediately succeed on a Toughness Test or take 1d5 points of Damage ignoring Armour and Toughness Bonus. Synth-Skin A thin foam sprayed over burned flesh wounds to staunch bleeding and promote new skin regeneration, synth-skin is commonly issued to troopers for their own battlefield dressings. An application of synth-skin, a Full Action, stops Blood Loss. Toxin Wands Easy to use by untrained personnel, toxin wands work to detect poisons and recommend counter-agents and immunisers. A character can use a toxin wand to determine whether or not someone has been poisoned or not by succeeding at a Challenging (+0) Perception Test or a Routine (+20) Medicae Test. Success by two or more degrees also grants enough information to identify an antidote (if one exists). Category:Gear